monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Y
|} Monster Hunter Y is a fan-game made by MHAdvent. This game combines features from the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and Frontier generations. However, it also adds a lot of features that are completely exclusive to this game. Areas *The Forest and Hills, Jungle, Swamp, Desert, Fortress, Castle Schrade, and Tower 3 return from the 2nd Generation. *The Deserted Island, Tundra, Volcano, Misty Peaks, Underwater Ruin, Great Desert, Sacred Land, Lava Canyon, Polar Zone, Mountain Summit, and Tainted Sea return from the 3rd Generation. *The Ancestral Steppe, Heavenly Mountain, Forbidden Grounds, and Thousand Blade Mountain return from the 4th Generation. *The Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Gorge, Absolute Island, Tide Island, Polar Sea, Large Exploration Ship, World's End, Flower Field, Deep Crater, and Bamboo Forest return from the Frontier Generation. *The Open Ocean and the Eternal Inferno introduced in Monster Hunter Y. *Most maps gain small cliffs to gain an advantage in fighting. *The Jungle, Swamp, Desert, and Tundra gain 3 more zones. Monsters Returning/New Monsters *Every monster from the 3rd and 4th Generation makes a return. *Hypnocatrice, Lavasioth, Espinas, Akura Vashimu, Berukyurosu, Pariapuria, Kamu/Nono Orugaron, Raviente, Dhuragaua, Rukodiora, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Gogomoa, Abiorugu, Taikun Zamuza, Pokaradon, Shanthien, Anorupathisu, Dhisufiroa, Baruragaru, Zerurerusu, Forokururu, Diorekkusu, Inagami, and Garuba Daora return from the Frontier Generation. **Farunokku, Mi Ru, Meraginasu, and the Frontier subspecies also make a return. *From the 2nd Generation, Giaprey, Giadrome, Chameleos, Lunastra, and White Fatalis make a big return. *Aisu Rajang makes a return from Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. *1 new Herbivore is added: Brachiotitanos. *1 new Bird Wyvern is added: Strutornas. *1 new Neopteron is added: Megapteris. *1 new Fish is added: Megaladon. *1 new Flying Wyvern is added: Dactylos. *3 new Brute Wyverns are added: Tyrannicus, the Flagship Monster of the game, Spinex, and Neon Deviljho. *4 new Leviathans are added: Ichthyadon, Elasmeoth, Mosujho, and Sub-Zero Gobul. *1 new Elder Dragon is added: Annelarchus. Changes made to Old Monsters *White Fatalis has undergone drastic changes, similar to its black and red cousins. *Lunastra has undergone the same changes Teostra has undergone. *Chameleos can now walk/run on walls. *Giadrome has undergone the same changes all the other Dromes have undergone. *Akura Vashimu/Akura Jebia gains a pin attack where it grabs a hunter and starts pinching him/her and smashing him/her with its tail. *Daren Mohran can now do a tremor attack and launch the Dragon Ship a few feet up into the air before they both land again. (This also does damage to the ship.) **Along with this, it could punch a hole through the Dragon Ship with its drill-like horn when in Rage mode. *Mi Ru and Diorekkusu now have a rampage attack, similar to Brute Tigrex. *Cephadrome can now command its minions to help it fight. *The Dromes can now connect their pounce with a pin attack if they successfully hit a hunter. *Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, and Cephadrome are now more ferocious than ever. *Yian Garuga can now run while doing its famed Sonic Roar attack. *Nargacuga can now jump up walls in a ninja-esque manner. *Seltas Subspecies can now dig underground and wait for hunters to come close so it can slash at them. *Hypnocatrice can now run while flinging sleep gas left and right, similarly to Yian Kut-Ku with its fireballs and Gypceros with its poison spit. *Agnaktor/Glacial Agnaktor gains an attack where it digs into the ceiling, unearths only its head, and then does it's famed fire beam attack. *Monoblos and Diablos can now break structures that hunters are standing on in order to get them down. *Daimyo Hermitaur and its Hermitaur young can now walk underwater. *Daimyo Hermitaur and its Hermitaur young now mind their own business unless hit. *Gore Magala is classified as a new monster type called Mystery Dragons. Elements/Ailments Elements *All elements from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. Ailments *All ailments from the 3rd and 4th Generation make a return, along with some of the Ailments from the Frontier Generation. *Slimeblight and Blastblight are now separate ailments. **Blastblight is more lethal than Slimeblight. *New Ailments are added: **Possession: An ailment which causes a hunter's pupils to turn inside their eye (causing blank eyes), and it also causes him/her to get controlled and fight and even kill his/her friends. The hunter will also slowly die over a period of time. This ailment is inflicted by the Fatalis brethren, and can only be cured by getting hit by a hard-hitting attack. **Weight: An ailment which renders a hunter unable to jump or swim. This can be dangerous if you are in water, because you will slowly drown. This attack is mainly inflicted by Sub-Zero Gobul, but it can also be inflicted by Elasmeoth and Mosujho when in Rage mode. Weapons *All the weapons from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. *Tonfas can now enhance your jump. *Some Lances now have a "Hook" Ability. If you jump off a cliff and use a lance with the Hook ability on a monster, you will automatically mount it. *Some Bowguns now have a "Net" Ability, which shoots a net that can trap small monsters and cover large monsters's faces. Category:Fan Game